A New Road
by JanieNovak
Summary: This is going to be a little different. Buffy isn't the Slayer - she's a year younger than she is shown in the show. She is the youngest. Emily, her sister, is the Slayer - the oldest sibling and the one who holds the power. Full Summary inside. BTVS Fanfic - Book 1


**Summary:**

 _This is going to be a little different. Buffy isn't the Slayer - she's a year younger than she is shown in the show. She is the youngest. Emily, her sister, is the Slayer - the oldest sibling and the one who holds the power._

 _Emily Summers's life is going up and down - between love, making it through school and her Destiny duties on her head - it's a surprise she's still alive to tell the tale. Along with keeping her Slayer secret hidden to keeping her sister alive, she's finding it hard to cope. But with two new best friends and a Watcher looking over her shoulder, everything isn't turning out as bad as she thought. Maybe Sunnydale wasn't the worst decision in the world?_

 **Note: Buffy is defiantly going to be a bit out of character, but this I how I see her when she's a non-slayer, little sister. My chapters aren't going to be edited because it will simply take too long, but if you see something major - let me know and I'll fix it.**

Everything kept flashing through my head, everything that my life was now consisted of - everything I slay at night, or well, used to. There were several things that looked familiar, but a very old and musty book was the one thing that stood out. 'Vampyr' it was called. I was sure this was a prophecy dream, something what my old Watcher used to say I would get semi-regularly. I didn't want to care though, I was done with that life. I'm the sole reason for moving away from our home town. Something of which I know my sister hates me for.

My sister knew about my 'Slayer-ness', not that she partially care too much anymore. We used to be very close but that secret part of my life began to make a drift in our relationship, as well as my mother. The way she found out about my secret career wasn't in the best way either, it was something were never going to talk about again.

It wasn't until a sharp punch on my arm was felt that actually woke me up.

"Wake up, Em!" The sound of my sister, Buffy, shouted into my ear.

I groaned, "Get lost, Buffy." I probably sounded like the typical older sister.

"No." She grounded. I slowly opened my eyes to see her already dressed, "Mom said to get up, we need to get to school in half an hour." She told me.

I sighed, "Yippee." I muttered sarcastically, hiding back under my pillow, hearing my sister storm out of my room before promptly shutting the door.

...

We arrived at Sunnydale High, the place I would be going for another two-and a half years. My mom was driving Buffy and I today, normally we would be walking but for the first week, mom insisted that she take us.

"Okay." My mom said with a smile, turning off the car engine.

I sighed, unbuckling myself before getting out the car. Buffy was following in pursuit, she was to stay with me until we found out our schedules.

"Have a good time." My mother was saying, watching us get out of the car. "I know your both going to make lots of friends right away. Just think positive."

I started to give her a smile, nodding in understanding. "And, Emily." She called for my attention back. I could see Buffy waiting impatiently. "Try not to get kicked out." My mother begged.

Buffy snorted beside me, rolling her eyes and crossing her arms.

I ignored my kid sister, giving a smile to my mother. "I promise."

I waved goodbye along with Buffy; she drove down the road on her way to work. I turned to my sister, "Do you always have to be such a kid?" I exclaimed, looking annoyed.

Buffy just rolled her eyes again, "What?" She questioned, "I didn't say anything."

"Right." I drawled, scoffing. I gestured over to the school building, "Come on, we better get registered." I nudged her forwards, making sure we stuck together in the thick crowd of teenagers.

...

"Emily Summers. Sophomore." Principle Flutie was saying, "Buffy Summers. Junior. Both late of Hemery High in Los Angeles." He flipped to my file. "Interesting record. Quite the career." He sat down as his desk before promptly ripping up the transcripts.

I blinked in shock - Buffy looked startled as well, her jaw dropping. What was he doing?

"Welcome to Sunnydale High." He smiled up at us, ignoring our reactions. "A clean slate, girls. That's what you get here. What's past is past." He patted the destroyed transcripts, "We're not interested in what it says on a piece of paper. Even if it says..." He blinked, his own jaw dropping like Buffy had done only a moment ago. "Woah...!

Buffy leaned over next to me, "Looks like he found out what you did." She whispered in my ear, looking slightly amused, yet worried?

I was immediately trying to defuse the situation, "Mr. Flutie-"

The Principle cut me off, "-Kids here are free to call me Bob."

"Bob." I started to say again, completely wigged out by calling him by his first name.

"But they don't." He shot down the idea straight after, saving me from having to keep calling me that.

"I know my transcripts are a little..." Buffy and I watched him stitch the pieces back together, both of ours. "...colourful."

"Hey!" The man twitched, "We're not caring about that. But, uh," He looked up to me, raising an eyebrow, "do you really think ' _colourful_ ' is the word?" He brought out the tape from his draw, sticking the pieces of paper back together. "Not, uh ... dismal?"

I cringed, "It wasn't that bad!" I protested, although knowing it would do no good.

"You burnt down the gym." He stated, looking up to me fully, ignoring my sister. She was just looking between us, wondering where this conversation was going to go.

"I-I did," I nodded, looking sorry. "I really did." My head lowered in shame - I had to do it though, people were going to die if I didn't.

Buffy seemed like it was a good place for her to step in, "It wasn't her fault!" She said, defending me? "That gym was full of vampi-" My eyes widened, my foot quickly kicked her leg, successfully shutting up but earning a wince of pain from her mouth.

"She means asbestos." I instantly corrected. "And mice ... rabid mice."

"Emily," The Principle sighed, "Don't worry. The school, they might say 'Watch your step' or 'We'll be watching you' but, that's just not the way here. We want to service your needs and help you to respect our needs. And if _your_ needs and _our_ needs don't mesh..." He placed my fixed transcript inside a folder, slamming his hand down a little too hard to close it. This action make Buffy and I jump in our seats.

All I could think was, at least he let me join the school...

...

Buffy and I walked out of the Principle's office. Almost right away, Buffy began to walk in a direction. "Hey!" I called down the hallway, "Where are you going?"

"To class!" She yelled back to me, not turning around. I was sure that by the time that class would be over, she'll be hanging around with the popular kids in no-time.

I didn't even realise people were about to walk into me until it happened, a pair of seniors walked into my back, making me stumble and drop my shoulder bag. About 3/4 of the contents were now splashed over the floor. "Oh, god. I am so sorry." I quickly apologised, but they just strolled away like nothing happened.

I groaned, bending down onto my knees - beginning to pick everything up and throw them back into my bag. A boy about my age suddenly appeared beside me, picking up the gum I kept in my bag that had sat further away from me on the floor.

"Can I have you?" He asked almost as soon as my head turned up to see him.

I frowned, "Huh?"

The guy's eyes widened, obviously realising what he had said. "Duh, can I help you?" He said instead.

"Uh, sure." I smiled gratefully, "Thanks."

"I don't know you, do I?" He questioned.

"I'm Emily." I introduced myself, "I'm new."

"Xander." He nodded, smiling like a idiot. "I-Is me. Hi." Giving a small wave.

It was quite amusing to watch honestly, "Okay, thanks." It was nice to have a name for a face too.

I was picking up the last few items when he said something else. "Well, um, maybe I'll see you around? Maybe at school?" I looked up, listening with a little confusion - they were at school. "Since we ... both ... go there."

"Uh," I wasn't too sure what to say to that, "Great!" I stood up, Xander following my actions. "It was nice to meet you." I gave him another unsure smile before walking to the my sister had a couple of minutes ago; I still wasn't sure where to go for my first class, but I was sure I'd figure it out.

...

I was able to find my first class, thanks to the help of some other students. It was History; and today we were going to be learning about 'The Black Plague'. The subject was written up on the board in an italic form, big enough to fill at least half the chalk board.

"It's estimated that about 25 million people died in that one four-year span." The teacher was explaining to us. I was writing everything I could down, following along with her facts. There could very well be a test on them next week with my luck. "But the fun part of the Black Plague is that it originated in Europe ... how?" I looked around to see if anyone was raising their hands, but none were. "As an early form of germ warfare." The teacher answered her own question.

"If you'll look at the map on page 63, you can trace the spread of the disease..." My eyes widened a little, not remembering anything about finding a textbook for this class. Wasn't one supposed to be provided for me? I looked around me again, seeing people bringing out their textbooks and turning to the page indicated my the teacher. "...into Rome and the north..."

A pat on the right side of my arm made me turn in that direction. There was a brunette holding out a textbook in between us. I sighed in relief, realising she was being nice enough to lend me hers for the lesson. Our shoulders touched trying to share the book. "Thanks." I said to her gratefully.

"And this popular plague led to what social changes? Steve?"

The end of class bell rang and almost immediately, students began quickly packing their belongings and exiting through to the hallway.

I was packing up my own things when the brunette turned to me, holding out her hand. "Hi," She said, "I'm Cordelia." She smiled.

I shook her hand, "I'm Emily." I introduced myself.

Cordelia stood, holding her own textbook to her chest, "If you're looking for your own textbook, there's probably a few still in the library."

"That would be awesome." I replied, "Where would that be?"

Cordelia smiled once again, "I'll show you. Come on." She said, gesturing me to follow her - which I did. She glanced back to me, "You're from Hemery, right?"

"My sister and I, yeah." I answered.

"Oh," Cordelia sighed happily, "I would kill to live in LA - that close to that many shoes."

I chuckled, "You sound just like Buffy."

The brunette frowned, "Buffy?" She questioned, "Your sister?"

I nodded, "Yeah, she's the one who likes to shop and gloss herself up."

"Well, you'll be okay here." She told me, "If you hang with me and mine, you'll be accepted in no time." We turned towards another hallway, "Of course, we do have to test your coolness factor. You're from LA, so you can skip the written part, but, let's see..." She had a thoughtful look on her face. "Vamp nail polish."

"So over." Was my immediate response. There was no way I was wearing that colour anyway, I've dealt with enough real vampires to last a lifetime. It did help to have a very popular younger sister to spread the news of what's new ... or old.

"Nice one." She complimented. "James Spader?"

I sighed, "He soo needs to call me."

Cordelia smiled, "Frappuchino's?"

"Love 'em." I nodded, "But they are trendy too."

"John Tesh?"

I grimaced, "The devil."

The brunette looked happy with all my answer by the looks of it. "That was pretty much a gimme." She commented, "But, you passed!"

I sighed in relief, "Oh, good."

We started to approach another door when I saw Cordelia looking over to the side. Drinking from a fountain was a ginger-haired girl. Her clothing wasn't what other teenagers wore; it looked like something a parent would pick out for their child.

"Willow." Cordelia smirked, "Nice dress! Good to know you've seen the softer side of Sears."

Willow stood up from the fountain, wiping her mouth to get rid of the excess water fountain water. "O-Oh, well, my mom picked it out." She stuttered.

"No wonder your such a guy magnet." The brunette replied sarcastically. She rolled her eyes, gesturing the fountain, "Are you done?"

Willow glanced back at the fountain, "Oh!" She exclaimed, quickly leaving Cordelia and I alone. I was frowning, I was beginning to not like this Cordelia. It's bad enough Buffy sometimes act like that when she's with those group of girls back in Hemery. In some ways, I was glad she's away from them. They were a bad example for her - not that I'm that much better with the Slayer part of me still intact.

"If you wanna fit in here." Cordelia turned to me, "The first rule is 'know your losers', once you can identify them all by sight, they're a lot easier to avoid."

I gave her a fake chuckle, not really amused by what she had just said. I looked over towards the far doors, I saw Willow glance at me before walking away past my sight point. Cordelia finished had a drink from the fountain, standing back up. We continued to walk down the hallway, the same way Willow had gone off too.

"If you're not swamped with catching up, come by the Bronze tonight." Cordelia told me.

I frowned, "The who?"

"The Bronze." She repeated. "It's the only club worth going to around here. They let anybody in, but it's still the scene. It's in the bad part of town."

I was confused again, "Where's that?"

"It's about a half a block from the good part of town." Cordelia chuckled, "We don't have a whole lot of town here. But you should seriously show up." We started to stop next to a set of double doors leading to a room.

"Uh, well, I'll try." I promised, maybe Willow would be there? She seems like the type of girl I would rather hang around with. I glanced beside me, seeing it to be the library. "Uh, thanks."

The warning bell rang, indicating that students had five-minutes until their next classes. Luckily, my schedule had a blank for this time period - I wouldn't be late for class.

Cordelia started to back away down the hallway, "Good. So, um, I'll see you in gym and you can tell me absolutely everything there is to know about you." She grinned, walking away.

"Great!" I exclaimed with fake happiness, not liking the idea of that at all. I turned towards the library, sighing. "Oh, that sounds like fun." My tone sarcastic.

I pushed passed the double doors, entering the library.

"Hello?" I called, seeing if anyone was there. "Is anybody here?"

I looked over on the service counter, seeing a newspaper. There was an article circled in a red pen. Three young boys were inside the circle, the caption reading, _'Local Boys Still Missing'_.

A pat on my shoulder, from behind made me nearly jump out of my skin. "Oh!" I exclaimed, twisting round with tense muscles.

A man was starting a few feet away from me. He looked to be in his early-forty's I would say; he wore round spectacles and a tweed suit. "Oh, there is someone here after all." I murmured to myself.

"Can I help you?" He inquired, holding a strong British tone to his words.

"Uh, I was looking for some, well, books." I replied, "I'm new."

A delighted grin formed on his lips, "Miss Summers? Emily Summers?" He guessed.

I found it a little creepy that he knew my name, but went along with it anyway. "Uh, yeah." I nodded slowly, "I'm guessing my sister and I are the only new kids, huh?"

He ignored my comment. "I'm Mr. Giles." He introduced himself, "The Librarian." He started to walk away behind the counter, "I was told you were coming."

"Creepy, but okay." I shrugged, turning around towards the counter again. "So, um, I'm gonna be needing 'Perspectives on the 20th-Century' and whatever-" He cut me off.

"I know what your after." He said, pulling something out from underneath the counter before placing it in front of me.

It felt like I had stopped breathing, I took a step back with slightly widened eyes. "That's not what I'm looking for." I said in a hard tone, looking down at the very book I had dreamed about last night among other things. The book titled, 'Vampyr' was starting up at me.

"Are you sure?" Mr. Giles frowned in a confused manner.

I took another step back, wanting to be as far away from this place as possible now. "I am _way_ sure."

The man blinked, still confused, "My mistake." He said, apologising. He started to place the book back underneath the counter from where he had originally found it - but by that time I was already out the door, never wanting to come back to the library again for that very reason.

...

At lunch time I was outside, looking around for Willow. After the short meeting with the librarian I had started to ask around who would be the best person to ask for help when it came to homework. May of the boy offered themselves, but I was sure it was because they just wanted to get in my pants like most teenagers. Other's spoke highly of Willow despite her being a shy, and well-kept girl. And that was the person I would want to help me with homework.

I saw Willow sitting on a bench over to the side, she was pulling something out from a brown paper lunch bag.

"Hi." I approached her when she retrieved an apple from her bag, "Your Willow, right?"

Willow's head shot up towards me, "Why?" She asked quickly, before realising how rude she had sounded. "I-I mean, hi." She corrected herself. "Uh, did you want me to move?"

"Oh, no, don't more." I said, "Why don't we start from the beginning - Hi, I'm Emily." I gave her a small wave before sitting down next to her on the bench. "And then, how about I ask something. Getting right to the point, I need to ask for a favour." Willow was looking at me curiously, "It doesn't involve moving - but it doesn't involve hanging out with me for a while."

Willow chuckled nervously, "But, aren't you like, hanging out with Cordelia?"

I looked confused, "I can't do both?"

Willow shook her head, "Not legally."

I sighed, shaking my head with a smile. If it was going to be between Willow and Cordelia - I think I would have to go with Willow. "Look," I began, "I really want to get by here and do well in school. I'm new and Cordelia's been, uh, nice to me ... anyway." Not getting to that. "But, um, I kinda promised myself id try better in my classes and that requires someone who can help keep me on my toes. I kinda heard that you were the person to talk to when it come to school."

Willow looked happy, "Oh, I could totally help you out!" She exclaimed, smiling. "If you have sixth period free, we could meet in the library." She suggested.

"Or not." I quickly countered, not wanting to be in that place again, especially if the creepy librarian was going to be there. Willow looked confused, "We could meet someplace quieter. Louder." I suggested back, just so I didn't look suspicious as to why I don't like the place. "That place just gives me the wiggins." I chuckled nervously.

Willow seemed to completely understand, "Oh, it has that effect on most kids." She grinned, "But I love it. It's a great collection. The new librarian is really cool."

My eyebrows creased, thinking, "He's new?"

"Yeah." She nodded, "He just started. He was the curator at some British museum. Or The British museum." She shook her head for a moment. "I'm not sure. He knows everything. He brought all these historical volumes and biography's ... and am I the most single dullest person alive?"

I smiled, shaking my head. "Not at all." It was nice, I didn't have that many friends anyway to begin with so it was nice to have someone talk so passionate about something like books and learning.

The guy from earlier; Xander and another guy came and sat with us. Xander sat up on the wall next to the bench as I ate some of my yogurt.

"You guys busy?" Xander questioned, hoping beside me, closely. "Are we interrupting?"

I smiled between the two boys, "Hey." I said, seeing that Willow seemed to know the two of them by how she smiled.

The other guy smiled back at me, "Hey, there." He nodded.

"Emily, this is Jesse." Willow gestured over to the new guy I haven't had a chance to meet yet. "And that's Xander." Looking over to the boy I met this morning.

"Oh, me and Emily go way back. Old friends. Very close." Xander said, unable to stop himself turning into an idiot as he talked. "Then there was out estrangement where we both grew as people ... but now here we are like all times. I'm quite moved."

Jesse grinned, "Is it me, or are you turning into a bibbling idiot?"

"No, uh," Xander shook his head, "It's, uh, it's not you."

I watched with amusement, finishing with my yogurt before eating the sandwich in my bag.

"Well, it's nice meeting you guy." I nodded, looking between them, "I think."

"Oh, you know," Jesse started, "We wanted to welcome you, make you feel at home." He sat down, starting to eat his own lunch while Xander got his out. "Unless you have a scary home."

"And to return this." Xander cut in, finding something in his bag. He brought out a very familiar looking stake that I thought was still in my bag - I looked at it shocked. "The only thing I could think if that you're building a really little fence." He held it out for me to take, which I did and quickly.

"Um ... no, um ..." I was finding it hard to figure out an excuse, "Actually, it's uh, something for self-defence. Everyone in LA has them, pepper sprays are just so old school." I shoved the wooden object in my bag, zipping it up.

Xander came and sat next to me, ignoring his lunch. "So, what do you do for fun? What do you look for in a man? Let's hear it."

"If you have any dark and painful secrets you'd like us to publish..."

I looked between the two boys, feeling a little overwhelmed. "Oh, wow." I muttered to myself, "Everyone wants to know about me ... how ... keen."

Xander shrugged, "Well, not much goes on in a town like Sunnydale who only holds one Starbucks." He replied, "You're pretty big news."

"I'm not that news worthy." I protested, not liking the spotlight on me. "Really."

Cordelia approached from behind Jesse, "Are these guy's bothering you?" She asked me.

"Uh," I looked between the three next to me, shaking my head "No."

"She's not hanging out with us." Willow said to the brunette, obviously in an effort to save any popularity I might have gained earlier. Although I didn't want the popularity, it felt nice that Willow was thinking about me."

Jesse stood up, "Hey, Cordelia." He grinned.

Cordelia rolled her eyes, "Oh, please." She scoffed, dismissing him. She turned to me, "I don't mean to interrupt you downward mobility, but I just wanted to tell you that you won't be meeting Coach Foster - the woman with the chest hair - because of the extreme dead guy in the locker."

My heart stopped. "What?"

Willow's head tilted in confusion, "What are you talking about?"

Cordelia shrugged, "Some guy was stuffed in Aura's locker."

"Dead?" I questioned, probably looking a little shell-shocked.

"Totally dead." She confirmed, "Way dead."

Xander replied sarcastically, "So, not just a little dead, then?"

The brunette glared at him, "Don't you have somewhere else to be?"

Jesse leaned towards hers, looking at her with comfort in his eyes, "You know, if you need a shoulder to cry on, or just to nibble on..."

"How did he die?" I interrupted his fantasizing session. I hope to god, that this wasn't one of her cases. My hope and luck ever seemed to last very long if I ever had any.

"I don't know." Cordelia exclaimed, looking at me weirdly.

"Well, were there any marks?" I probably looked like a complete looney. It was showed by how everyone was looking at me, confused.

Cordelia scrunched her nose in disgust, "Morbid much." She scoffed. "I didn't ask!"

I looked around at all the faces, they were looking at me oddly - I didn't like all this attention. "Uh, you know, I really gotta go find my sister. I still have her pencil case ..." I stuffed the reminders of my lunch into my school bag, getting up hastily. "I'll - I'll see you guys later." With that, I walked in a fast manner towards where I thought were the gym lockers.

I needed to know.

...

I was able to find the gym pretty easier, and it was lucky for me that no one seemed to be around. The story about the dead guy being found must have scared all the students away. I turned the corner, knowing the door to the locker rooms was going to be there - I didn't expect to bump into someone, let alone my little sister.

I grunted at the impact, looking towards the person I had bumped into. My eyes widened, "Buffy?" I was shocked, especially at the fact that she was even down here. Why wasn't she out making friends and eating her own lunch. "What the hell are you doing here?" I tried to keep myself quiet, not wanting to attract any attention from someone passing.

Buffy had her arms crossed sternly, her bag still slung over her shoulder just like me. "I'm here because of the dead guy." She replied. "I knew you'd be here ... I want in."

I raised an eyebrow, "Excuse me?"

Buffy sighed lessening up her posture, "Look, I want to help ... whether you like it or not, I'm not just going to sit around every time something like this happens."

I sighed, rubbing my forehead, "Buff, I don't want to do this - I'm just making sure this _isn't_ a guy I deal with. I want you away from all this - far away."

"I'm coming." My sister sure was stubborn; like me actually.

I shook my head, "Fine." I gave in, "But be quiet." I walked over to the gym locker doors, twisting the door nob. It was locked.

"It was locked when I got here." Buffy told me.

I twisted the door nob too hard the other way, effectively making the lock snap open, breaking.

"Now it's not." I sent a grin to my sister.

Buffy shoulders slump, "Man, I wish I could do that." She mumbled under breath, not realising I could hear her. I shook my head to myself as we entered the room, I would never want her to hold this burned - this Destiny. I would do anything in my power to stop it from happening.

I grabbed her arm, moving down the locker isles, finally finding a large and long object lying on the ground, covered with a dark blanket. You could start to smell the decomposing starting - it made my sister wrinkle her nose at the smell.

I let go of her, bending down to the body - removing the cloth away from it. Buffy looked away for a moment with a grimace - this was the first time in seeing a body. This was the first time she had actually come with me when it came to anything with Slaying - well, expect the gym. She was there for that part of the fun.

I barley touched the body, just slightly tilting his head towards me so I could see any visible marks on his neck. I groaned, there were two bite marks on his neck.

"Is it what I think it is?" Buffy asked me, looking over my shoulder to see the bite marks.

I sighed, nodding my head. "Oh yeah, this was done by a vampire alright."

...

"Okay," I announced my presence, entering the library, "What the hell?" I didn't really know why I was here, all I said to my sister was head to class and I would be going to mine. This guy seemed to know about me, or well, the Slayer part about me from what I could tell.

Mr. Giles poked his head out from behind the stacks, "Sorry?"

I walked in further, placing my bag on the table. "You heard about the dead guy, right?" I questioned, "The dead guy in the locker?"

"Yes." He replied.

"Because, it's the weirdest thing." I started to climb the small set of stairs, going up to the level the librarian was on. "He's got two little holes in his neck and all his blood's been drained." We met each other my the landing, he was holding a book looking confused yet shocked. "Isn't that bizarre?" I questioned, hearing only silence from him. "Aren't you just going 'Oooh'?"

Finally he spoke, "I was afraid of this."

"Well, I wasn't." I scoffed, "It's my first day!" My voice slowly got louder, "I was afraid to get behind in all my classes ... that I wouldn't make any friends, that my sister would turn back into who she used to be before leaving Hemery!"

"I didn't think there'd be vampires on campus." I kept going, "And I don't care." That was a lie, I more than care when someone dies. But why can't it be someone else who goes after the killer vampires?

"Then why are you here?" He questioned, tilting his head.

"To tell you that I don't care..." I replied slowly, not sure of my own sentence. "Which ... I don't, and ... have now told you." I paused, pursing my lips for a moment, "So ... bye." I started to turn away, but his question made me turn back. "Is he ... will he rise again?"

"Who?" I frowned.

He looked at me pointedly, "The boy."

"No." I shook my head, looking sure. "He's just dead."

Mr. Giles raised an eyebrow, "Can you be sure?" It looked like he wanted to be sure of something.

I sighed, "To make you a vampire, they have to suck your blood - and then you suck their blood." I cringed, "It's mostly just a big sucking fest, but mostly, they're just going to kill you dry." I paused, blinking in a confused manner. "Why am I still talking to you?" I questioned myself, turning away from him - intent on leaving the library like I had before.

"You really have no idea what's going on, do you?" He questioned me, following me towards the stairs. He stopped at the top, "Do you really think it's a coincidence, your being here? That boy was just the beginning!"

I finally realised who the Mr. Giles really was. He was my new Watcher; I should have realised the moment I heard that British accent. I groaned, "Why can't you people just leave me alone?!" I exclaimed, looking desperate to be left alone.

"Because you are the Slayer." He stated. "'Into each generation, a slayer is born. One girl, in all the world, a Chosen One. One born with the strength-" I cut him off sharply.

"-and skill to hunt the vampires. To stop the spread of evil and blah, blah, blah' I've heard it enough times, okay?!"

The man was obviously confused, "I really don't understand this attitude. You've accepted you duty, slain vampires before."

I crossed my arms defiantly, "Yeah, and I have both been there and done that. I'm moving on with my life." I was ready to leave again, but evidently, he stopped me again.

"What do you know about this town?" He asked, going back over to behind the counter.

I frowned, confused. "I just a boring, regular old town. They're all the same to me just different infrastructures."

"Dig a bit in the history of this place and you find a stream of fairly odd occurrences." He said to me. I sighed, leaning against the table that looked to be a dining room eating table. "This whole area is a centre of mystical energy. Things gravitate towards it that you might not find elsewhere."

"Like vampires." I stated.

Mr. Giles started to pile books into my arms, if it wasn't for my slayer strength, I probably would have dropped them. "Like zombies. Werewolves. Incubi. Succubi." He looked up to me, "Everything you've ever dreaded was under your bed but told yourself it couldn't possibly be real. But they are all real."

"What?" I raised an eyebrow, wanting some personal space, "You sent away for the Time-Life Series?"

"U-Um, yes." He stuttered, looking a little started that I had asked that.

I tilted my head in question, "Did you get the free phone?"

"The calendar."

"Cool." I nodded, before realising I was holding all his musty, old book in my arms still. Shaking my head, I shoved them back into his. "Alright; first of al, I'm a vampire slayer. Second, I'm retired." My eyes lit up with an idea, "Oh, I know! How about you do it, you kill the vampires that roam around at night?"

"I-I'm a watcher." Mr. Giles said, shaking his head, "I haven't got the skill."

"Oh, come on." I drawled, looking up at him enthusiastically, "It's not that hard! Just a little stake to the heart, some holy water in their faces and add a little sunlight ... it's like falling off the log."

"A slayer, slays." He began to explain as simply as possible, "A watcher-" I cut him off again.

"Watches?"

"Yes - wait, no! ... He ... he trains her. He ... he prepares her." He stumbled along on his words.

That was enough. "Prepares me for what?!" I countered in a hard tone, not looking pleased by his choice of words. "For getting kicked out of school? For losing the little amount of friends I was able to gain? For losing the best relationship I used to have with my sister? For having to spend all of my time, fighting for my life and never able to tell anyone because it might endanger them?" My voice was very loud at this point, I was pretty pissed. "Then go ahead, prepare me!"

I sighed away my slight anger, shaking my head - grabbing my bag before promptly leaving the library with a shocked librarian standing there, staring into space.

...

I turned the corner of the hallway with my head down, but Mr. Giles's voice made me stop. "It's getting worse." He stated, breathing a little harder - he had obvious ran to catch up with me.

I looked annoyed, "What's getting worse." I asked him, not turning around.

He grabbed me by the shoulders, pulling me over to the side of the corridor - keeping his voice low, he told me, "The influx of the undead and the supernatural. It's been building for years. There's a reason why you're here, and there's a reason why it's now."

I looked at him dumbly, "Because now is the time my mum moved my sister and I here." I tried to walk away again, but he kept close - talking into my ear, which was very irritating by the way.

"Something is coming. Something ... Something is ... is going to happen here." He insisted. His arm shot out, connecting with the wall - essentially stopping me from walking any further. He wanted me to listen. "And soon."

"Gee," I reacted sarcastically, "Can you vague that up for me?" I turned to him as he removed his arm.

Mr. Giles sighed, "The signs, as far as I can tell, point to a crucial mystical upheaval very soon." He looked so sure, "Days ... possibly less."

"Oh, come on!" I exclaimed, not looking very worried about his predictions. "This is Sunnydale. How bad could an evil can there possibly be here?" Not knowing how wrong I was.

...

Later that evening, I was in my room looking for a good outfit to use for this Bronze Cordelia had talked about. I was finding it very hard to find something to wear, I sighed in frustration.

"What about this?" Buffy asked, passing me a black flowy drees - one that I had used to go to a friends birthday party in. Buffy and my relationship had been better; ever since she found out about my slayer secret, there had been a few ups and downs - but I could tell she was really trying. Our relationship had gone wonky for a while because of me in the first place, I had stopped hanging out with her - I kept asking if she could cover for me while I went out at night.

It wasn't until the night I found her about to be bitten by a vampire that she found out about who I had become. And that was a story for another time.

I sighed, shaking my head as I placed the dress in front of me towards my mirror. "I'll look like a slut, this place is no LA."

Buffy did seem to hum in agreement, "True, that." She rummaged through my clothes once again. I always needed help when it came to finding anything cool to wear - she was my go-to clothing girl.

A small knock came from the doorway, a head popped in. "Hey, girls." Our mother walked in.

"Hey!" Buffy and I said at the same time.

My mom looked to me, "Are you going out tonight?" She asked.

I nodded, "Yeah, I'm going to a club."

"Oh," She didn't look surprised, "Will there be boys there?"

"No, mom." I shook my head, "It's a nun club." Rolling my eyes with a smile, I went over to my wardrobe - picking out a black blazer looking jacket.

Buffy snorted, "Like you could ever be a nun." Going through my drawers now. I had been able to unpack all my stuff when I got home, luckily I had hardly any homework.

"Well, just ... be careful." My mother said in a worried tone.

"I will." I promised.

"You know," She began again, "I think we can really make it work here." Buffy and I slowly looked towards her, sensing happiness in her voice. Maybe she was actually glad to get out of LA? "I've got my positive energy flowing ... I'm gonna get the gallery on it's feet." She started to pat down some of my pillows, fluffing them up a bit. "Oh, we may have found a space today."

Buffy looked happy, "That's great, mom." I nodded with her.

"The school is a very nurturing environment, which is something you both need - especially you Emily."

I looked over to Buffy, seeing her bite her lip - I shook my head clearly at her, there was no way we were telling her about the discovering in the locker room. I've already told her countless times, mum was never to be told about my secret life. It's a secret that was going to _stay_ a secret.

"Not too nurturing though ... I know." Mum held up her hands in a surrender manner, chuckling. "You're 16," She turned to Buffy, "And you're 15. I've read all about the dangers of over-nurturing."

I grabbed a pair of jeans, walking over to my bed, "It's hard." My mother continued on, "New town and everything. It's hard for me too." She went over to grab Buffy, bringing her own - she placed a hand on both our shoulders, "I'm trying to make it work - I'm _going_ to make it work."

"We know, mom." I nodded, glancing over to Buffy.

Buffy shrugged, "You're doing your best."

Mom stroked the side of my face, sighing, "You're a good, Emily." She said to me, "You just fell into the wrong crowd." She smiled, looking between me and my sister again, "But, that is all behind us now."

"It is." I agreed. I had already said to myself, and promised myself that I wouldn't get involved with any vampire crap again - and I won't. "From now on, I am only going to hang out with the living." My eyes widened, realising what I had just said.

Buffy's eyes widened at the wrong word. "Lively - I-I think she means lively."

I nodded, silently thanking her for saving my ass. "Right, what she said. Lively people." I stepped away from them grabbing the outfit I was deciding to wear - a pair of ripped denim jeans, a navy tank top and that black blazer jacket.

"Okay." My mother replied, letting go of Buffy too. "You have fun." She said to me before turning to littlest Summers, "And you, when you sister leaves - homework time."

Buffy groaned, "Why can't I go?" She whined.

Mother just raised an eyebrow, "Not until your 16." With that, she walked out of the room.

I chuckled at the look my sister was wearing; I held up the outfit. "What do you think?"

...

I strolled down the dark pathway; I was all ready and change for this club, I had made sure to hide my trusted stake in the sleeve of my jacket - I never leave home without one, and neither does Buffy. I make sure of that everyday, along with a bottle of holy water.

It wasn't until I got a little further that I heard someone else's footsteps - behind me. I paused for a moment, glancing over my shoulder - but no one was there. I decided to keep going, and again the footsteps appeared, again.

I turned the corner into an alley, knowing I would technically have the higher ground - I wanted to know why whoever this idiot was, was following me.

I stopped in the middle of the alley way, looking up. There was a steel pipe connected between the buildings - I could hide up there while this guy walks through. And that's what I did.

I was in the middle of doing a handstand on this pipe, it was a guy who had been following me. He stood literally right under me. As he took a few steps forwards, I swung behind him, effectively kicking him in the back - making his fly into the ground face-first. I ended my stunt with a somersault, going over to him and placing my foot on his chest, hard.

He grunted. "Is there a problem, ma'am?" A grin hinted at the side of his lips.

"Yeah, there's a problem." I narrowed my eyes, "Why're following me?"

"I know what you're thinking." He told me, "But don't worry. I don't bite."

I observed him for a moment, trying to see whether he was telling the truth or not - but I decided to trust him, for now. My foot slowly gave off it's weight and stood back.

He slowly got up from the ground, but I kept my guard up - my body ready for a little action.

"The truth is, I thought you'd be taller." He admitted, "Or have bigger muscles or something." He winced, "You're pretty spry though." Rubbing the crook of his neck.

"What do you want?!" I said, still narrowing my eyes at him suspiciously.

"The same thing you do." He told me.

I scoffed, "Okay." Flinging my arms up, "What do I want?"

"To kill 'em." He replied. "To kill 'em all."

I rolled my eyes, sarcastically commenting. "Sorry, that's incorrect but you do get this lovely watch and a year's supply of Turtle Wax." I started to walk pass him, annoyed, "What I want is to be left alone!"

"Do you really think that's an option anymore?" He questioned, turning to my retreating form. But it stopped as he continued, "You're standing at the mouth of Hell." I was slowly turning around to face him, "And its about to open."

"Don't turn your back on this." He said to me, grabbing something out of his jacket before throwing it to me. I caught it easily with my reflexes. "You've gotta be ready."

I was a little concerned now. Both Mr. Giles and this new mystery guys was telling me bad things about this town - it wasn't setting right in my gut. "What for?" I questioned.

The mystery man grinned without humor, "For the Harvest."

Curiosity finally sunk in, "Who are you?"

"Let's just say ... I'm a friend." He started walking past me much like I had done to him.

I always liked to get the last word in, "Yeah, well, maybe I don't want a friend!" I called over to his retreating form.

He turned back, now walking backward. He smiled, teasingly, "I didn't say I was yours." With that, I watched him turn the corner away into the night.

I shook my head, looking down at the little black box he had thrown to me. I carefully opened it, and inside I found a necklace - one that had a large enough holy cross attached to it. He knew about me being the Slayer - but _who's_ friend was he?

...

I walked over to the entrance to the Bronze, the place itself was actually pretty easy to find. I gave the guard up front the money for entrance before heading in. The place was filled to the brim with people, loud music was booming and many people were actually very drunk.

I was able to spot Willow clearly from the side, she was sipping at a glass of water, all alone. I approached her, "Hey." I smiled.

Willow looked up, surprised to see me. "Oh, hey!"

I leant against her table, moving a bit closer so she could hear me above this noise. "Did you come here with someone?" I inquired.

Willow shook her head, "No, I'm just here." She shrugged, "I thought Xander was going to show up."

"Oh!" I exclaimed, "Are you guys going out?" Intrigued.

"No," She denied, looking a little sad about it actually. "We're just friends. We used to go out, but then we broke up."

I frowned, "How come?" Nicking a sip from her glass of water.

"He stole my Barbie." Willow said bluntly. I looked at her confused. "Oh, we were five."

"Oh!" I got it. "Is there anyone else though, now?"

"No," She replied, "I don't actually date a whole lot ... lately."

"Why not?" I threw a cherry in my mouth from the bowl in the middle of the table.

"Well," Willow began to explain, "When I'm with a boy I like ... it's hard for me to say anything cool, or ... or witty, or at all." She paused, thinking about something, "I can usually make a few vowel sounds, and then I have to go away."

"It's not that bad." I protested.

"No, it is." Willow looked sure, "I think boys are more interested in a girl who can talk."

My eyebrows raised in surprise, "Oh, wow." I commented, "You really haven't been dating lately."

Willow looked at me in wonder, "It's probably easy for you."

"Oh, yeah." I said a little too sarcastically, "It's real easy." There hadn't been a boy in my life since before all this slayer crap happened. It probably won't happen again for a long while either.

"I mean," Willow tried to correct herself, thinking her words had been the wrong ones to say. "You don't seem too shy."

I shrugged, that was a little true - but shyness had been a struggle I had dealt with a lot when I was younger. "Well, my philosophy..." I stopped, looking to Willow curiously, "...do you want to hear it?"

Willow nodded, looking very interest. "Yeah, I really do."

"Life is short." I said.

"Life is short." She repeated, thinking the words over again and again in her brain.

I shrugged, "It's not very original but the point stands. Life really is short; live in the now and seize the moment - because tomorrow you could be dead." My life literally is going to be short; I never say anything like this in front of Buffy - I didn't want her knowing how short my life will really be, I didn't want her to have to carry that with her wherever she goes.

"Oh, that's nice." Willow commented, nodding while seriously listening.

I hummed, taking another sip from the water but my head turned up - seeing someone familiar standing by the balcony. Mr. Giles.

"I'll be right back." I told her.

"Oh, that's ... that's okay." Willow shook her head, "You don't have to come back."

I smiled over to her, "I'll be back in a minute." I promised, patting her on the shoulder before making my way up to the balcony - wondering why the new librarian was out partying with a bunch of teenagers.

...

I pushed through the crowds, finally able to get to the librarian hovering over the barrier. I walked over to him, standing by his side.

"So, you like to party with the student?" I teased, "Ain't that a little skanky?"

"Oh, right!" He huffed, not looking at all pleased at the atmosphere. "This is me having a good time." He looked down at the band, "Watching 'clown hair' prance about is hardly my idea of a party."

I agreed, "I can see that - you're kind of party involves tea and scones." I chuckled.

"Ha-ha." He rolled his eyes, "I'd much rather be at home with a cup of Bovril and a good book."

"You need a personality." I stated. "And, stat."

Mr. Giles just pointed to the crowd below, "This is the perfect breeding ground for vampires. It's dark, crowded ... besides I knew you would show up, I have to make you understand."

I rolled my eyes, already getting the memo. "That the Harvest is coming - yeah, I know. Your friend told me."

He leaned forwards, like he hadn't quite heard the last part. "What did you say?"

"The Harvest." I repeated. "Does that mean something to you? Cos, I'm drawing a blank."

Mr. Giles looked confused, "I'm not sure." He revealed, "Who told you this?"

I looked to him with confusion, wasn't the mystery guy his friend? "This guy." I said, "Cute, dark and gorgeous in an annoying sort of way." I shrugged, "I figured he was a friend of yours."

"No." He shook his head, "The Harvest ... Did he say anything else?"

"Something about 'the mouth of hell', I really didn't like him." I said honestly ... sort-of. My focus went to the band, I felt myself leaning over the edge now - looking over the crowd as they danced happily, blissfully unaware about the dangers that surround them.

Mr. Giles moved behind me, looking over my shoulder, "Look at them." He told me. "Throwing themselves about. Unaware of the danger that surrounds them."

I was envy of them honestly, if I hadn't become to the Slayer - I probably won't even know the secrets that hide in the darkness like I do now. "Lucky them."

"Perhaps your right." He shrugged, "Perhaps there is no trouble coming. The signs could be wrong." He paused, "It's not as though you've been having the nightmares."

My back straightened upon hearing that, remembering the recurring nightmare I had been having starting weeks ago.

...

"I didn't say I'd _never_ slay another vampire." I protested. "It's just that, I can't risk nearly losing everything again. If I see a vampire, sure, I'll deal with it - but doing it on a day to day basis, actually going after them nightly - I can't do that anymore."

Giles; as I am calling him now - the whole Mr. part was really starting to annoy me turned to me. I have a feeling he'll be on my ass a lot from now on. "Will you be ready?" He questioned me. "There's so much you don't know about them, about your own powers. A vampire appears to be completely normal until the feed is upon them." He paused, "Only then do they reveal their true demonic visage."

"You're like a textbook with arms." I couldn't help but comment while rolling my eyes, "I already know all that."

He turned to me, looking stern. "Point is." He started, "A slayer should be able to see them anyway. Without looking. Without thinking." He gestured the level below, "Can you tell me if there's a vampire in this building?"

I looked over the crowd, "Maybe." I said, unsurely.

"You should know." He protested again. "Even through this mass and this ... din, you should be able to sense them." I just stared at him for a moment, wondering if I should really take him seriously, "Well, go on, try." I sighed, beginning to 'try'. "Reach out with your mind. Focus until the energy washes over you, until you feel every particle of-" I cut him off.

"There's one." I pointed over to a guy in the corner.

Giles looked startled, "W-Where?" He asked.

I pointed again, "Right there. Talking to that girl."

"You did it, well done." He congratulated me.

I grinned, "Thanks." Looking proud of myself until I realised who this vampire was talking to - my happy mood was suddenly quickly dimmed down to a stopped heartbeat. The vampire was talking to a long-haired, ginger girl. That girl was Willow. "Oh, no!" I breathed.

Giles looked down to where I was looking, "Isn't that..." Obviously recognising Willow too.

"Willow." I stated.

"What's she doing?"

I swallowed hard, my words coming back to me. "She's seizing the moment." I cursed at myself, this was my fault. I turned away from the barrier, running through the crowd to get downstairs.

As soon as I reached the ground floor, to the place I had seen the two standing and talking - they were gone. "Damn it!" I swore, walking towards the back of the stage. If I were a vampire, I'd go back there to feast.

...

When I passed a wooden chair, I broke off one of the legs - using it as a stake. I still had one in my jacket, but I wanted to keep that one hidden just in case.

Everything was quite, there was no one back there - I tried so hard to hear if Willow was there, but her voice never hit me.

I heard someone start to come up behind me, and without thinking about it - I grabbed the persons throat, slamming them to the nearest wall. The stake was held up high. "Cordelia!" I exclaimed, startled. Hearing her gasp of horror when she hit the wall.

Cordelia ripped my hand away from her, taking a couple of steps back. "God!" She gasped, "What is your childhood trauma?!"

I looked behind her to see a small group of girls, I glanced between them, "Have any of you guys seen Willow?" I questioned, "Did she come by here?"

"Why?" Cordelia retorted, "Do you need you attack _her_ with the stick?"

I groaned, slipping away quickly before I could do anymore damage to my social life.

...

I headed back out onto the floor, running into Giles at the same time. I was frantically looking around for any sign of Willow, but there was none.

"That was quick, well done." He congratulated me, "I need to go to the library ... this harvest thing-" I cut him off.

"I didn't find them!" I told him, frustrated.

Giles grabbed my arm, spinning me around so I faced him. "The vampire is not dead?"

"No," I said, "But my social life is on the critical list."

"So, what do we do?" He questioned.

I shook my head, "I'll take care of it." I told him. I tried to leave but he stopped me again by grabbing my arm.

"I-I need to come with you, yes?"

"Don't worry." I told him, "It's just one vampire - I can handle that." I broke away from his hold, pushing my way through the crowd to get outside.

...

I was walking away from the Bronze, still looking around for any sign of Willow or the vampire. I didn't expect to bump into Xander.

"You leaving already?" He questioned me, seeing me leaving.

"Xander." It was a good thing I saw him, "Have you seen Willow?" I asked him urgently.

"She left with a guy." I told him, looking worried.

Xander didn't seem to get how bad this was. "We're talking about Willow right?" He grinned, "Scoring at the Bronze! Work it, girl!"

"No." I stopped him, "I need to find her!" I started moving away again, "Where would he take her?" I asked myself out loud - there were so many places a vampire could take it's victim. I'd never find her in time.

"Why?" Xander was starting to look confused, until an idea seemed to spring to mind. "Oh, hey! I hope he's not a vampire" I immediately halted in my steps. "Because then you might have to slay him."

I didn't turn to him, he slowly walked up to me from behind. But I was pissed, did everyone know I was the freaking slayer in this town?! "Was there ... a school bulletin? Was it in the newspaper or something?" I finally turned to him, "Is there anyone in the stupid town that _doesn't_ know I'm the slayer?"

"I only know that you think you're the slayer." Xander simply relied with, "And the reason why-" I stopped him.

"You know what? I don't even care right now and I'm not kidding Xander - where would Willow go!" My voice was louder, more desperate.

Xander took a closer look at my face, "You're serious." He finally realised.

"If we don't find her, there's going to be one more dead body in the morning."

...

I ran into the mausoleum with Xander just as Willow's scream hit our ears. I saw Willow and Jesse cornered by two vampire, the guy I had already figure out - but the woman was a different one. She must have been more hidden in the crowd - although, her choice of clothing makes that hard to believe.

"Well," I announced my presence, stopping the vampires from getting any closer to the other two. "This is cozy." I stepped down to the stone floor, "It's a little bare, but ... a dash of paint and a few throw pillow could do it some good."

The two vampires had their games faces on; ready for some blood.

"Who the hell are you?" The blonde vampire hissed with a smirk.

I scoffed, "You mean, there's actually someone in this town who doesn't know already - wow, and here I was worried. You know, keeping a secret identity in this town is becoming a right pain is the ass, I'm telling ya."

"Emily," Xander spoke up, still standing on top of the entrance stairs they had run in from. "We bail now, right?"

"Not yet." The male vampire growled to him, he and the blonde slowly started to corner Emily - but she didn't seem to care.

"Alright," I continued to stall; I needed to vampires attentions full on me to give the other a big head start. "First of all, what is with the outfits. I know I'm terrible and them but I have a sister who lives for clothes, literally. So I know when somethings completely out-dated."

They were finally within a good distance for me to get a good stake in. "Now," I turned towards the blonde, my back turned towards the other vampire. I could hear him slowly approaching me with a hungry growl. "We can do this the hard way, or..." I put on a thinking face, "...well, actually, there really is only a hard way."

The blonde grinned, "That's find with me."

"Are you sure?" I looked concerned, "This is not going to be a pretty sight - there's going to be hair pulling, violence, strong language and a lot of adult content."

The vampire behind me decided to jump into action at that moment, and my stake was suddenly pushed under my elbow - hitting him in the heart. He gasped behind me in pain, falling to the floor before turning into a pile of ashes.

The air fell silent and the blonde vampire suddenly looked a lot more cautious than she once did.

"See what happens when you chose the hard way." I said to her.

The vampire was angry, "He was young and stupid."

I turned towards Xander and the other, "Go, Xander - now!"

"Don't go far!" The blonde called to him in a happy tone. And then, the fight began. I blocked every punch she threw at me, I was able to throw her down a couple of time while noticing Xander help Willow and Jesse out of the Mausoleum.

I kicked the vampire again, elbowing her back to send her back down. "You know, I just wanted to start over and be like everyone else. Have some friends, get along with my sister, possible play with the idea of getting a dog -but no, you have to come here - you couldn't have gone and sucked on some other town." I said annoyed.

I pinned her down with my foot, much like I had done to the mystery guy. "Who are you?"

I raised an eyebrow, looking down at her, "Don't you know?" I'm surprised she hadn't guessed by now - most vampires would have. Suddenly I felt someone grab the back of my throat, making me gasp in pain as my body was lifted from the vampire underneath me.

"I don't care." A voice growled in my ear. That vampire, I'm guessing he is, threw me across the room into the opposite wall painfully.

My vision and hearing blanked for a moment; the next moment I noticed was the blonde running out of the mausoleum, she must be going after the others - I needed to go after them, now!

I was able to get up quick enough, with a bit of wincing before this big-guy vampire was about to hit me, I blocked him - punching him away, before kicking him in the face.

"You're strong." He commented, his face fully formed into a demons. He backhanded me, sending me to the floor again, "But I am stronger." I quickly got up again, pain was spreading around my body, "You're wasting my time."

"Hey!" I chuckled nervously with a pinch of fear to my voice, trying to limp away from his approaching figure. "I had other plans, too, okay?"

The big guy threw off the lid to the crypt towards me, giving me the opening to flip over and kick him away - sending him to the ground this time. I made a grab for the stake lying by his leg, I was so close, but not close enough because as I went to stake him - he caught my hand just in time. He brought my face closer to him, his breathe smelling like stale blood. "You think you can stop me? Stop us?" He snapped the stake in my hand. "You have no idea what you are dealing with."

He threw me again, making a scream come out my mouth this time. He was slowly making his way back over to me, I could barley move.

"'And like a plague of boils, the race of Man covered the Earth. But on the third day of the newest light will come the Harvest ... and the blood of men will flow as wine ... when the Master will walk among them once more. The Earth will belong to the Old Ones. And Hell itself will come to town."

By this time, I found the vampire hovering over me - I laid there in pain, fear coursing through my body. All I could think was ... I was going to die.

He growled and I screamed, feeling my body lift into the air again, my body flew into the open crypt with a thud to my back. I turned to the side and screamed again, there was a skeleton lying there. My heart pounded. I looked up, thinking he would have jumped in straight away - but he didn't, he never came.

It wasn't until I start to get up that he jumped in and sat on my stomach, a yelp came out of my mouth again - he grinned with hunger, slowly moving down to my neck.

"Amen." He growled once more, leaning to the crook of my neck while I ceased in struggling, too paralysed to fight.


End file.
